


【SSGG】最后的日子

by Blackboxer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, SSGG
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackboxer/pseuds/Blackboxer
Summary: 朋友变情人。-白切黑狮祖，冷漠无情蛇祖。金发骑士X黑袍法师。排雷：感情互攻无差，体位蛇祖反压；车风独特，不喜点叉。
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	【SSGG】最后的日子

“戈德里克！！！”

黑袍的法师被金发骑士扑倒在四柱床上的绵软被铺里，兜帽滑落，露出他微卷的乌发，翠绿的眼眸燃烧着怒意。金毛狮子般的骑士在他的肩窝处拱了拱，活像只大型猫咪。深嗅一口那股熟悉而苦涩的药香，他满足地眯起双眼。

“萨拉查，把我当成天真的小男孩，是你犯下的最大错误……”戈德里克扯开他的衣领，野蛮地噬咬在法师的脖子，恰恰是动脉的位置。

萨拉的·斯莱特林浑身一僵——那是人体最致命的部位。骑士的咬痕在此烙下，既是示威，也是宣告……就像凶残的捕食者一样，宣告主权。

“没想到，你藏得这样深……”黑袍法师恢复了极端的镇定，冷静而平稳的声线里，完全听不出刚才的震惊——甚至是在戈德里克·格兰芬多做出了如此出格的举动之后。而骑士的脸上，却露出了阳光般灿烂的笑容，若是仔细观察，就可以看出他那双天蓝的眼眸，正闪烁着犹如孩童得到自己心爱的玩具般的愉悦光芒。

“萨尔，果然还是你最了解我！”

又是那该死的，格兰芬多式的坦诚。

面容俊美的金发骑士直起身，满意地看了看自己在黑袍法师身上完成的“杰作”，眼神坠入深邃。他很快闭上双眼，又在那里虔诚地落下一吻，骑士风度再次出现在他的神态举止之间，不见刚才的野蛮粗鲁。

萨拉查漠然地看他做完一切。

“唉，萨拉查，别这么冷淡嘛！”戈德里克就这么大咧咧地坐在他身上跟他说话，用得就是平时他们相处时的那种商量的语气，无辜得好像不是他算计了他一样。

萨拉查仍是面无表情地看着他。

戈德里克俯身，神态是明显地苦恼：“你瞧，我都为你做到这种地步了，你怎么就一点儿想法也没有呢？”他趴在他身上，用手指勾着他的发梢。但萨拉查知道，戈德里克这样表现，绝非漫不经心的放松，反而是神经紧绷，情绪也濒临崩溃。

萨拉查知道这一切——

他知道戈德里克所有的秘密和想法，正如他们俩在无数次身临绝境时，无数次的亲密共处，互相支持着绝地反击一样。金光灿灿的骑士也有黑暗的一面。安逸了这么多年后，他怎么能如此迟钝地忽略了这浅显的事实？

萨拉查想起，他们被困在独眼巨人的山洞里的那个绝望的夜晚，戈德里克就着星光月色，神情慵懒地用铁蔓编出一条小蛇，笑着送给了他；第二天清晨，他用同一条铁蔓轻松勒断了巨人的脖子，金色的阳光随着日出瞬间洒在骑士的身上，让他沾满血迹的胜利微笑笼罩上了神圣的纯洁之光。

但萨拉查确信他在那微笑的弧度里，捕捉到了一丝丝残忍的快意……甚至，扭曲的仇恨。

思绪闪现只在瞬间，他直勾勾地望向骑士的眼眸深处：“你还能为我做到什么地步？”

——你的底线在哪里？

戈德里克的瞳孔骤然收缩。

随即，他似乎有些惊愕：“哦，萨拉查，你真是该死的直接……这可不是你一贯的，弯弯绕的作风。”

“不过，效果还是一样的残忍。熟悉的配方——斯莱特林的攻心计策。”金发骑士扬起对朋友能力表示赞赏的笑容，贵族式的礼貌中满是真诚。

他镇定的反应让萨拉查心生不安——这样的表现——唔，看起来，格兰芬多已经爱他爱得太过疯狂，以至于抛弃了底线……

戈德里克勾起的嘴角带着戏谑，蓝眼睛里纯粹不加嘲讽，只有志在必得的笃定。“可我的朋友，你看起来搞错了你现在的位置。”

……这是打算吃定他了。

萨拉查眼神一暗：“你知道后果。”

破坏这个时代最强大而牢不可破的巫师联盟，破坏相伴风雨走到如今的伟大友谊，平衡破碎，他们终将走向毁灭。

金发骑士更加凑近他了，两人的呼吸缠绵交错，而两个心如铁石般坚固的伟人之间，似乎没有更多的旖旎气氛。

戈德里克凝视他的眼神已经说明了一切。骑士低低地对他说：“enjoy me.”

禁锢不知什么时候解开了。

目光相接，萨拉查仿佛受到了某种蛊惑，他伸手勾住了骑士的脖颈，抬头吻了上去。

细微的水声渐渐在室内响起。

位居上位的骑士把身体压得更低，黑袍法师的腿缠上他有力的腰肢。粗重粘腻的呼吸声掺入满足的低吟，戈德里克整个人都压在了萨拉查的身上。

窒息而深入喉间的互相索取让两个人都微微兴奋起来，待到长久缠绵的结束，金发骑士突然懊恼而甜蜜地骂道：“……狡猾的毒蛇。”

如此热情而主动？

萨拉查骗了他——骗他他对他没感觉，让他的初恋成为刻骨铭心的失败。然后态度始终如一地和他相处，让他将失败的偏执化为更加疯狂的爱恋。

最后等他忍不住地自己送上门来。

然后，再也逃不出他的掌控。

回味了一下刚才的热烈，戈德里克舔舔湿润的唇角，盯着身下萨拉查微肿的唇瓣，再次俯身——这次不再是骑士对于爱情的虔诚风度，而是充满兽性的野蛮掠夺，带着些许惩罚的意味。萨拉查很快就陷入了被动，绿宝石的眼里破天荒地流露出一丝迷人的脆弱。随着戈德里克的反复而深入的索取，他淡漠的眉眼也逐渐陷入了痛饮了毒药般的迷乱。

戈德里克·格兰芬多，金发的俊美骑士，最强大的四位巫师之一。

他和他的真心，将成为萨拉查·斯莱特林最珍贵、最有意义的收藏品……他是他的了。

法师陶醉在宝物到手的喜悦里。

狂野的第二次接吻，让两个人都进入了蓄势待发的状态。等不及一吻结束，魔法便让他们的衣物全都飞落在了旁边的地板上。戈德里克那不知轻重的抚摸，带着格兰芬多式的鲁莽，却热情得可怕，将所有的欲望之火，都烧到了萨拉查的身体各处，让他低吟，让他冰冷的面孔和冰冷的心，全都彻底地焚烧了起来。

“嗯……”摩挲着骑士最敏感的后颈，斯莱特林仍是毒蛇般一击即致命的风格。萨拉查对他身体的熟悉，令戈德里克不禁深深地战栗，在无法言喻的、被掌控的危险中满足地叹息。过去历险中，那些亲密的接触都有了新的意义——自己的身体反应，原来都在挚友的把握之下……

萨拉查这个变态，那时候就开始撩他了？

戈德里克很快就无暇思考了。

赤裸的躯体绞缠在一起，带来肌肤相亲的愉悦和拨动神经的刺激。同伴的身体，在昏暗的烛火下第一次显露出勾动情欲的美感，显得熟悉而又陌生。

金发的骑士几乎是不解风情地啃咬身下白皙如玉的躯体，又故技重施地一一亲吻，力图用这种动物般原始的行为，取悦法师。

“嘶……幼稚。”疼痛惹恼了萨拉查，他颇具指导性地抬头，舔弄骑士的喉结，双手不忘爱抚戈德里克线条分明的背部，对比鲜明地反过来激得对方饥渴难耐地呻吟。于是骑士更加热烈地亲吻他的敏感带作为回应。但初尝情事的大男孩，显然青涩得已经技穷。

“让我来教你。”萨拉查翻身把他压在身下，平日里冷漠的教学腔调现在全然变成了一本正经的调戏，炽热的触碰让两人俱是浑身一颤。戈德里克已经压不下脸上渴望的神态，急切的想要进入正题却被制止。比他老练了不知多少的萨拉查低头，开始娴熟地用唇舌挑逗着骑士饱满的胸前。

“啊嗯……萨拉查……”戈德里克的直白的叹息带着含糊的鼻音，酥麻美妙的快感随着法师的动作荡漾在心头，几乎要将他软化。掌控欲旺盛的萨拉查，他那修长而粗粝的手指同时也游走在骑士全身的敏感处，彻底而精妙地控制着他所能享受到的欢愉剂量。

越是给予越不满足。

欲火烧身的戈德里克饱受折磨地呻吟喘息着，在萨拉查的细心调教下扭动身体，却碍于魔法的禁锢无法扑倒罪魁祸首索要解脱。

“萨拉查……”他委屈地哀求，孩子气的蓝眼睛里压抑着汹涌的情潮。

一向看重自己高傲尊严的格兰芬多竟然做出了这样的卑微的姿态——萨拉查顿时欲望勃发，原本还带着玩弄意味的翠绿眼眸，忽然泄出无法自抑的征服欲望。那幽亮的眼神，在昏暗中显示出与友人如出一辙的偏执与狂热。

戈德里克下意识地察觉到了“危险”，他顿时浑身紧绷，试图反抗。然而，魔法造诣更胜一筹的萨拉查无法违抗。

这时他才暗暗心惊，萨拉查作为四人中魔力最强大的存在，竟然始终都隐藏了实力！

一丝不受信任的挫败感漫上心头。但很快戈德里克就没有心思琢磨萨拉查对他们友谊的背叛了。

法师架起骑士的双腿。冰凉的药液被魔药大师涂抹在那羞耻的地方，戈德里克脸颊上的红晕深了些，他不安地扭动腰肢，徒劳地想要逃离这样的窘境。就着这湿滑的触感，萨拉查的手指小心地捅了进来，开始按揉着扩张。他安抚性地在他脸上亲吻——也许是促狭地想要看他害羞的模样。夺走骑士的大部分注意力后，法师陆续塞进了三四根手指，缓慢地推进深处，而后抽离半程，如此往复……

“啊……”戈德里克轻叫一声。

融化的药液逐渐起到了润滑的效果，让手指的动作不复阻碍，然而萨拉查好像触碰到了哪里，令他忽然产生了奇怪的快感。

注意到骑士的反应，萨拉查眼神一动，不断地把手指往那里送去——

“嗯啊……嗯哪……呃啊……不……”戈德里克如同溺水者在逐渐沉沦的快感中无助挣扎，湛蓝无辜的眼睛微微失神，让人忍不住想要狠狠地蹂躏。初尝禁果的滋味总是新奇而易于沉迷，意识到自己轻易地就陷入了萨拉查的取悦中，骑士有些抑制不住的感到了恐慌和不安。但回应他的只是一波又一波上涨的极乐浪潮，他失控地喘息着呻吟，断断续续地无意识呼唤着爱人的名字。

“哈啊……哈……萨拉查……萨拉查……”

被骑士动情呼唤的名字仿佛带着无解的可怕魔力，让萨拉查在忍耐中饱受折磨。

但是为了更加舒适而彻底地享用青年的身体，他仍是坚持着用手指将戈德里克送上了高潮。

“呃啊啊……”骑士的脚趾绷直又蜷缩，全身的肌肉都因为汗意像是淋了一层薄薄的水光，泛红的脸颊和耳尖看上去可口诱人。空白的神情表明，他还陷在高潮后的余韵中无法自拔。但萨拉查的灼热硬挺很快让他清醒，脑袋还糊涂着的格兰芬多傻眼了：“这么大……”他下意识喃喃，随即反应过来羞耻地撇过头去。

骑士可爱的逃避让萨拉查不禁轻笑一声，眼眸里厚重的占有欲下，隐隐漏出些其他的情愫。

他卖力地操弄起青年的身躯，堪称优雅而不失力度的韵律让身下的金发骑士婉转呻吟，断续喘息。

萨拉查的进入，让互相陪伴多年的两人彻底突破了那层友情的隔膜，进入了更深而迷人的湿软深处。

亵渎友情的禁忌快感，让承受了好友欲望的戈德里克在羞耻中得到更多阴暗的欢愉。而萨拉查的冷心冷情——他对自己感情的轻巧玩弄、对自己肉体的肆意侵入，则让这一切矛盾的情绪和体验，在这淫荡的交合中不断推向顶峰。

合二为一的奇妙感触逐渐在性欲的火热中升华，成为负距离亲近的心灵羁绊。

“……戈德里克！”萨拉查低吼着冲刺，并没有察觉自己多年来突然的纵欲会在自己的心上烙下怎样的刻印。

“哈啊，哈……嗯啊啊啊——”戈德里克扬起下巴，他攥紧了床单，浑身的肌肉线条骤然紧绷。酥麻的电流在骨髓里蹿向身体各处，眼前花白了瞬间，骑士无比清晰地感受到自己体内的软肉紧紧地吮住了对方的粗壮，灼热的液体随着臀部的撞击浇灌在他的小腹深处，而尾椎那交合的部位正在剧烈的收缩，激发出更加惑人的快感。

最终，萨拉查喘息着抽离了他的身体。有那么一瞬间，戈德里克空虚得难以忍受，这种感觉跟萨拉查多年前拒绝了他的告白类似。

……是一种，失去了心的可怕感觉。

他喉间发出意味不明的呜咽声，四肢勾缠地凑到法师身上将他紧紧拥抱，仿佛怕他下一刻就逃跑了似的。萨拉查有些失神，并没有拒绝这熟悉的格兰芬多式熊抱——但他隐隐察觉，他们之间的确有什么不同了——这样的拥抱，已不再是单纯的友谊，更增添了缠绵的暧昧与依恋。

片刻温存后，戈德里克又一次卑微地求欢，萨拉查根本不再思考就将他按在身下欺辱……

长夜漫漫，如此反复。

第二日，温和的阳光爬入室内，偷窥着地板上散落的衣袍与床上的狼藉。萨拉查缓缓睁眼，发现自己正抱着蜷缩在怀里的戈德里克。金色的阳光轻盈地跳跃在青年的眼睫和发梢上，映亮了他俊美的脸庞。深邃的眉骨，高挺的鼻梁，昨夜被他咬破、反复吮吸的薄唇……戈德里克·格兰芬多很美。

不止如此。

他俊美，强大，拥有勇敢，坚毅，优雅，热忱的美好品质。而他隐藏的另一面——偏执，嗜血，残忍，虚伪，却也同样令他为之深深着迷。

但最重要的是，这个青年对自己一片痴心，爱恋若狂，哪怕曲折他最为骄傲的尊严。

他还可爱，魅惑，让他昨夜不知节制地索求了数次，直到承受不住这样的强度晕睡过去。

萨拉查忍不住低头吻了吻骑士的眉心，做完这一切，他才震惊地回神——冷硬的心扉不知何时裂开了一道致命的缝隙，他对戈德里克的感觉，似乎，已经超越了对待所有物的珍视……他眼神复杂地看着怀中赤裸的青年，视线扫过骑士身上的斑斑青紫，思绪却漂移到了需要给戈德里克用什么魔药的问题上。

沉浸在凌乱思绪中的萨拉查不知道自己看着戈德里克的眼神有多温柔。

阳光隔着眼皮很快就唤醒了金发的骑士。

戈德里克眨了眨眼，才适应日上三竿的光线强度。意识到自己仍和萨拉查的亲密地坦诚相见，骑士的脸颊一下子就红了。他自暴自弃地把头埋到萨拉查的胸膛。抱着他的挚友愉悦地低笑出声，醇厚的嗓音隔着胸腔闷闷穿出，让戈德里克的耳尖仿佛火烧。

“笑什么笑！”骑士抬起头不满的嘀咕，同时小心地观察法师的表情。

这举动背后的含义瞬间击中了萨拉查。

他有些冲动地吻了上去，第一次学着用心品尝戈德里克坚硬外壳下的柔软。这滋味太美妙，也太迷人，加之禁欲多年的副作用，原本意志坚定的法师忽然就有些沉溺了。察觉到他态度的细微变化，戈德里克瞪大了眼睛，随即全心都溢满了不便宣明的欣喜和愉悦，激烈地回吻上去。

……

清晨的缠绵结束后，两人一前一后地走出房间。

戈德里克似乎有些别扭，他看了又看浑身重新笼罩回高冷禁欲气场里的萨拉查，表情纠结。

扣好衣襟顶端的最后一枚纽扣，萨拉查瞥他一眼：“怎么了？”

金发的骑士好像浑身长了毛一样无法安定，他最后支吾道：“我，我就想不明白了……昨晚为什么不是你在下面？”那双湛蓝的眼睛委屈地望着他，好像没有干坏事的小孩被家长无故惩罚了一样。

萨拉查沉默地转身。他看上去不打算讨论这个问题。

看着态度和以前一样淡漠的友人……情人，戈德里克发现自己居然一点儿都不意外。

他苦笑了一下，跟随萨拉查走下旋转楼梯。

罗伊娜和赫尔加早都被他支出去了，两个人在空荡荡的大厅餐桌落座，小精灵立刻就送上了早餐。自从走出房间，萨拉查就表现得和平时没什么两样，这让戈德里克几乎要怀疑昨晚发生在床上的亲热，只是他一厢情愿的梦境了。

但身上那些涂抹了魔药也还没彻底消去的痕迹确实证明了他们之间发生的一切。

金发骑士戳了戳荷包蛋，思虑重重——

萨拉查的多疑，谨慎是出了名的。

现在回想起来，就发现他自始自终其实并没有对自己许下任何承诺。

这条狡猾的毒蛇昨晚完全就是假装被他制住，然后他想强行索取而他也这么做了，于是两人情动——可接着自己就被萨拉查撩得意乱神迷，在精神层面落入了他的完全掌控，最后又被他用超出预想的魔力禁锢住……

这分明就是——

白嫖。

戈德里克脑袋里只剩下这个词。他气得差点捏断了银质的叉子。

骑士气呼呼的模样显然给造成这一切的罪魁祸首带来了乐趣。萨拉查一边欣赏格兰芬多终于回过味的表情，一边吃早餐。

“戈德里克——昨晚本就是你情我愿。”他掐在戈德里克情绪爆发之前，轻柔却不容置疑地提醒对方。就像曾经的无数次那样，年轻的骑士顿时泄了气，恹恹地垂眼。斯莱特林总是那么刁钻，一针见血——他总能戳中他的弱点，把人耍得团团转。

戈德里克不得不收起炸毛的气势。他无力地趴倒在餐桌上：“唉，萨拉查，你真是，你真是……我到底该拿你怎么办才好！”

这样灰心的表现，对于格兰芬多来说是极其少见的。

萨拉查感觉自己被什么东西轻轻地刺了一下，他抿紧唇，拇指摩挲着餐具的表面，似乎在思考什么。

让人窒息的沉闷在餐桌上逐渐发酵。

良久以后，黑袍的法师忽然轻言细语道：“你骗过了建校盟誓。”

餐桌上，戈德里克的手指似乎僵了僵。

“你骗过了盟誓——我能知道，你是怎么做到的吗……戈德里克。”萨拉查嘶嘶低语。

不用抬头也知道，那个危险的家伙此刻应当正睁着他翠绿的眼眸，像冷血的蛇类盯上猎物那样盯着他，专注得令人毛骨悚然。

但金发的骑士仍是趴在桌上，声音闷闷的：“不。不，我没有。”

他回答时将脸埋藏在双臂间，这令萨拉查无从推测他的情绪，也无从判断他话语的真假。黑袍法师微微皱眉。一般来说，骑士总会告诉他他想知道的一切——而且，确实，他们之间本来就没有什么需要隐瞒的，至少这十多年来都是这样。

可现在……

他们的关系有些变质了。经过昨晚。

然而谨慎的斯莱特林总是会做好最坏的打算，这完全就在他的预料当中。

只是不知怎的，萨拉查就是忍不住想要做出些挽回的举动，即使在他的推算里这些举动毫无意义且必然失败。

他问：“今天还去湖边吗？”

戈德里克苦涩的心底终于泛起一丝涟漪，他坐直了身体，回了他一个热情洋溢的笑容。

“当然。”

可这过分完美的热情，分明就是虚伪至极的表现。

萨拉查心里有些发堵，但他最终还是克制了自己的反应，像平时那样一言不发地离开餐桌。

骑士的笑容渐渐消失。戈德里克紧盯着那抹离去的背影，目光变得森冷阴沉。

萨拉查，你到底在想什么……

隐藏实力，拉拢自己，还有刚才那个诛心的提问——他明显在算计着什么。萨拉查在下一盘很大的棋，而他们三人当中没有一人知晓其中哪怕一点信息——而且……骑士慢慢攥紧了双拳，痛苦地咬唇。

他知道，他知道从他主动送上门的那一刻开始，自己在这条毒蛇的眼里就成为了他的所有物-甚至只是玩物，就像斯莱特林那数不清的古怪收藏品一样-他的真心也成为了萨拉查财富的一部分。

他宁愿自己被蒙在鼓里，醉死在萨拉查配制出的爱情魔药，永远别看清幻象之下的残酷现实。戈德里克从没有像现在这样，痛恨自己对好友的深刻了解。可现在，金发的骑士只能像只受伤的大型猛兽一样，尊严尽失地蜷缩在角落舔舐自己的伤口，抢劫地品尝其中夹杂着剧痛的甜意。

伸手扣住腰间的剑柄，他已忍无可忍。

“可恶……萨拉查……萨拉查·斯莱特林！！！”

暴怒的骑士突然拔剑，凶狠地砍中一旁的餐桌。

木屑横飞……戈德里克狂躁地发泄了很久，才压抑着情绪冷静下来。

冰蓝色的眼中仿佛燃烧着火焰，却不是往日常见的，格兰芬多式的义愤，而另一种诡谲的可怕热度。金发骑士闭了闭眼，感到那些疯狂得无法自控的阴暗念头在自己的心底四处飞窜，迅速成长。

戈德里克跌坐在地上，周围一片狼藉。

他低下头，伸手捂住了自己的脸，浑身止不住地颤抖。

……

**Author's Note:**

> PS：关于建校盟誓的设定，四人不得背叛友谊（其中友谊变爱情（即对朋友产生妄念、占有欲）也算是一种背叛）这是个古早的坑，不打算填了，恩，就这样吧。
> 
> PPS：跪求小天使评论！！  
> 划重点：一个评论换一辆车！我说到做到！！！


End file.
